


Foot 2.0

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Hospitals, Injury, Leaving Home, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: After the fall of the Shredder what is there to do?Aka how to keep your Foot Clan despite their original motivation being gone.
Relationships: Foot Brute/Foot Lieutenant (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Foot 2.0

The doctors were not often phased by much, car crashes, violence, and illnesses both common and exotic came into through the doors of the hospital on a near daily basis. Still the sight of two purple men, their heads wreathed in fire, turned a few heads. The head of the ER started and nearly dropped the clipboard she held when she saw them. She blinked and schooled her expression as she and several other staff members converged on the, clearly injured, men. 

The girl who had brought them in wasn’t frantic or panicking. Nervous perhaps, but all together more put together than most teenage girls bringing in mortally wounded people. She gave short, blunt explanations for the wounds, a collapsed building, and short blunt answers for how she knew them, they were her teachers. When it came to names she fumbled, hemming and hawing for a moment.

“Mr. Foot.”

“No first names?”

“No, not that I have.”

“Okay Mr. Foot and Mr. Foot. Don’t worry I think they’ll be fine.”

They were, in fact, fine. When they woke up, groaning and hurt, but alive, they found Cassandra Jones sitting, waiting, despite the fact that visiting hours were most certainly over, if the darkness and the moon outside were any indication.

She was watching them and smiling when the Foot Lieutenant sat up, before schooling her face into a more solemn expression.

“What happened?” The Lieutenant's voice was raspier than usual, and he winced as he spoke. The Brute sat up slower, clutching his bandaged side. The flames on their heads were low and dim, barely lighting the room around them. Their eyes were less bright too, cloudy and pained, or cloudy and medicated (for the pain),

“Where are we? Has the glorious destruction of the Shredder begun?” The Lieutenant continued. Casey took a breath and shook her head.

“No, senseis. The Shredder was defeated. After he left you for dead those turtles appeared, those Hamato turtles, and they stopped him.”

“What? No!” The Brute said, slower and quieter than usual.

“Yes. And they destroyed him, and his armor. There is nothing left.”

The Brute and Lieutenant were silent.

“Well. That puts us back a little.” The Lieutenant said, eventually. “But don’t worry recruit-”

“Casey.”

“What?” Both the Brute and the Lieutenant said together.

“It’s Casey.”

They looked at each other, and then at her.

“There are no names in The Foot Clan.” The Brute said.

“I know.”

“But you were the most dedicated recruit I’ve ever seen.” The Lieutenant said

“The Shredder left you for dead. I left you for dead.” She said, glaring at the space that was between the hospital beds. “I couldn’t stand- it weighed on me until I returned for you. It weighs on me now.”

“Well that’s nice of you, but we’re evil ninjas. Tone it down.” The Lieutenant said.

“No! I’m not an evil ninja anymore!” Casey raised her voice and slammed her fist into the wall behind her. “I’m Cassandra Jones and I’m not a part of the Foot Clan.”

Both the Brute and the Lieutenant blinked.

“If you're not part of the Foot Clan what are you doing here?” The Lieutenant hissed, turned and got out of bed. He grunted when his feet hit the floor and reached out to the wall for balance.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Well we’re fine and we don’t need a quitter coming to look in on us!”

“You would still be under that rubble if I didn’t get you out!”

“Well thank you for your help, your services are no longer required.”

Casey sputtered, clenching both of her fists and raging through half finished words and ideas. She ended up just yelling, wordlessly and knocking the vase full of fake flowers off the table. It fell to the floor and bounced, plastic.

“Yes, yes, anger management was never your strong suit.” The Lieutenant shooed Casey who, enraged, opened the window and leapt out of it.

“Jeez did you have to be so harsh on her.” The brute asked, getting out of his own bed with a grunt and a hiss.

“We’ve got plans to plan, we can’t be thinking about some recruit who gave up. Even if you spent the last good years training her, and guiding her, and doing the best you could to instill evil values in her.” The Lieutenant wiped his eyes and closed them tightly, shaking away the absolutely not-very-evil urge to cry about it.

“Oh. I’m gonna miss her too.” The Brute said, patting his back.

“Never mind that. We. We’ve got to get back to the Foot Shack and start planning.”

“But what are we gonna do now, you heard her, the Shredder is gone and so’s the armor.”

“There’s more than one way to shred an enemy.”

“Is there? I think shredding is pretty specific.”

“It’s a figure of speech! Before there was the Shredder there was Oroku Saki. He gained the armor. We’ll build a new set, or beg our own, like he did. We’ll make a new Shredder, a better Shredder and the world will tremble.” The Lieutenant said, the fire on his head truly flaring to life, his eyes shining, as he clenched his fists. He immediately winced and held his sides.

“After we recuperate for a little.” He, with great effort, opened a portal and gestured for the Brute to enter, he did and the Lieutenant followed, leaving an empty hospital room behind them. 

The Foot Shack was empty. The main floor would always be empty in the middle of the night, but even in the secret, evil sections there was no one. The regular bunch of ninjas were nowhere to be seen, and not even in the way ninjas were usually not seen. 

“Wow, they got outta here quick.” The Brute said, immediately sitting on a crate of shoes in the back room as they portaled into it.

“No matter, we can make our own until we recruit more.” 

"Any idea how we’re going to get new dark armor?”

"Not yet. It might take some digging but we'll find a way. “

“Sounds like it’ll be hard.”

“Maybe, but we’ll manage. We managed to put the first set back together. It can’t be harder than that.” The Lieutenant limped to the nearest actual chair and carefully lowered himself into it “But first I think I’ll look into something for this pain. In the library.” He looked at the door, across the room, that he would have to get to to even start on his way to the library, and sighed. The Brute stood, scowling and slowly walking to the Lieutenant. He offered his hand and helped him up. They put their arms around each other and together they limped towards the library for their dark research.

And if they got waylaid to rest and let their broken ribs and internal bruises heal there was always an eternity to figure out how to recreate the dark armor

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Foot so a way to keep them around is important.


End file.
